scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Electric Shock
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode= ''That Rocks! }} Electric Shock is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Classic Capers. Premise The gang stays in an old hotel out in the woods, but strange things are happening. Rumor says the Electric Phantom haunts the forest. At first the gang doesn't believe, but when Daphne is taken by the phantom, they are forced to investigate! Plot It's a bright night. The full moon lights the forest with joy. Animals run in joy. Two men are walking down a spooky old path, clearly not happy. They look scared. "Are you sure this is a good idea walking in this spooky place?" asks one man. He is young. He has smooth black hair and a black T-shirt. "Of course it's a good idea, look how happy that animals are!" says the other man. He is fat and is wearing a brown coat and brown shorts. He has brown hair and a brown beard. "Yeah, but what about the Electric Phantom?" asks the other man. "Who cares?" asks fat man. "I do," says the young man. "Let's just get to the place," says the fat man. Suddenly, a sound buzzing sound is heard. "What was that?" asks the young man. The fat man laughs and says "just a bee." "Oh yeah?" asks the young man. "Yeah!" says the fat man. The two men keep on walking. "It's getting dark, do you have a flashlight?" asks the young man. "Flashlights are for cowards," says the fat man, "let's keep moving." They walk through the forest until they come to a circle of trees. "Okay, now what?" asks the young man. "Get inside the circle!" says the fat man. "Okay," says the young man. The two walk through the circle of trees and come to a large log cabin. There is a sign in front of it reading: Electric Inn. Soon, the young man is sleeping in a bed. He awakes to the buzzing noise. "Not that noise again!" says the young man. He walks out of the room. Lightning flashes and a figure appears at the window. Outside, it's raining and lightning is flashing. The door opens and the young man comes out. He sees a blue creature outlined in yellow roaring at him. "The Electric Phantom!" cries the young man. He slips and the phantom walks near him. "Help!" cries the young man. The Electric Phantom laughs a high laugh. ... The Mystery Machine is driving down a road in a forest. It's a bright and sunny afternoon. "I can't wait to get to Electric Inn!" says Fred. Velma is on her computer. "Rumor says that the Electric Phantom haunts the place," says Velma. "Electric Phantom!" cries Scooby, "rikes!" He jumps into Shaggy's arms. "Like, relax Scoob, it's just a rumor," says Shaggy. "Yeah you two sillies," says Daphne. "It's completely ridiculous," says Velma. "One day, years ago, a man was in the forest. He planned to cut down all the trees and make the animals flee. Then he could bury the money he had recently stolen and people could see where he buried it. So after he had cut down all of the trees he began to dig a hole. But a terrible storm came and he was struck by lightning. He was injured, but managed to finish burring the money. He planned to leave it there so he could dig it up later when he ran out of money seeing how he was going to in a few months. A few months later, he had lost all his money, so he drove to the forest. Then he was struck by lightning a second time, with that he died, but legend says that his ghost is the Electric Phantom and it still haunts the forest, looking for his money." Scooby and Shaggy are freaking out. "Why rid re come here?" asks Scooby. "Relax, it's only a legend, besides, the forest is back," says Daphne. "Here we are gang," says Fred. He stops the van in front of Electric Inn. The gang gets out of it and walks over to the door. There is the young man and the fat man. The young man has a broken arm. "I told you he was real Grant," says the young man. "Oh look Royce, I didn't know the Electric Phantom would go off and break your arm!" says Grant. Royce sighs and sees the gang walk up to them. "Hi," says Fred. "Hello, who are you?" asks Grant. "I'm Fred Jones, and this is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby-Doo," says Fred. "Velma Donkey?" asks Grant, "what kind of last name is that?" "It's Dinkley," whispers Velma. "I'm Royce and this is Grant," says Royce. He shakes Fred's hand. Grant picks up a shovel and says "I'll be off Royce, see you later." He runs away and Royce sighs. "He'll never stop looking for the treasure," says Royce. "What were you two saying about the Electric Phantom?" asks Velma. "Like, we don't want to hear," groans Shaggy. "He broke my arm, just look out for the buzzing noise and you'll be fine," says Royce, "I'll see you later." Royce walks inside the hotel, followed by the gang. ... Scooby and Shaggy are walking through the inn. "Now that we've unpacked our bags, let's see if we can get anything good to eat," says Shaggy. "Rummy, I'm hungry!" says Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy walk for a while. Soon, they come to a door. "This sign says behind this door is Susan's Cafe," says Shaggy. They open the door and see a few tables. They sit down at one. A buff man with a red T-shirt and brown shorts walks over to Scooby and Shaggy. He has a bit of brown hair atop his head. "Hello!" says the man. "We serve anything you want, just name it, we've got it." "Okay Mr. Waiter," says Shaggy. "Waiter?" asks the man, "ha!" "Rat ris rit?" asks Scooby. "I'm Susan himself!" laughs the man. Scooby and Shaggy stare at him. "Okay..." says Shaggy, "I'd like pizza please, extra everything." "I want a taco!" says Scooby. "Okay, coming right up!" says Susan. He darts away. "Like, is it just me or is Susan a girl's name and that dude's a guy?" asks Shaggy. "It's not just rou," says Scooby. Susan comes back with a taco and pizza. "Thanks sir!" says Shaggy. "No problem kid, you want something from Susan, Susan will get it!" says Susan. Scooby and Shaggy grin at Susan. ... Fred is walking through the inn. "Time to find somewhere to get trap ideas," says Fred. He walks outside of the inn and walks around the forest. Suddenly, a net falls on him. Then he rolls into a hole. Then he is launched up into the air and caught on a tree branch. "Who did that?" asks Fred. "I did!" says a female voice. Fred looks down and sees a teenage girl. She is wearing a red coat and black jeans. She has boots covered in mud and blonde hair. "Who are you?" asks Fred. "I'm Bridget," says the teenage girl, "and what are you doing here? I'm trying to capture the teenage boy and the dog who stole the pancakes!" "Oh, I'm trying to think of a trap idea," says Fred. "Well you can use this one, now go!" says Bridget. ... Daphne and Velma are walking around the inn. "Hey, look at those two men, I wonder if they know anything about the Electric Phantom," says Daphne. "Do you really think Royce was telling the truth?" asks Velma. "No, but let's ask anyway," says Velma. One of the men is tall and very thin. He is wearing a blue coat with black stripes. On his legs are long pants. The other man is very short and stocky. He has white hair and a white mustache. He is wearing a white shirt and blue overalls. He has brown pants and grey boots. "Hello," says Daphne. The stocky man turns to her. "Hello, I am the one and only HERBERT!" He laughs and laughs a crazy laugh. "My father is a bit odd, I'm Christopher," says the other man. "Who you calling odd?" asks Herbert, "I'm odd, ha-ha-ha-ha!" "Do you two know anything about the Electric Phantom?" asks Velma. "Yes, his name!" says Herbert, "ha-ha-ha-ha!" "He's not going to help us," says Velma. She and Daphne walk away. ... Soon, the gang has all met up inside their hotel room. "Did you guys meet any odd people?" asks Fred, "I met an odd lady named Bridget." "We met a weirdo named Herbert and his son Christopher," says Velma. "Like, Scoob and I met somebody named Susan," says Shaggy. "You didn't describe her," says Velma. "He's ra guy," says Scooby. The gang stares at him. "Could things get any stranger?" asks Velma. The TV flips on and a tall man with an afro is seen. He is wearing a tuxedo. "Rufus, when will you be coming to Electric Inn?" asks a voice. "Calm down Rose, I'm coming as soon as the Electric Phantom is gone," says Rufus. "That will never happen," says Rose. "And why's that?" asks Rufus. "Because he's not real!" says Rose. Velma turns off the TV. "See?" asks Velma, "there's nothing to be scared of, that lady on TV said the Electric Phantom wasn't real." "Yeah, but Rufus said he was!" says Shaggy. ... Daphne is asleep. The moon is out and it's raining. She awakes to a buzzing noise. "What's that?" asks Daphne. She gets out of bed and looks around her room. Suddenly, the Electric Phantom appears and laughs. "Help!" cries Daphne. ... Soon, the gang all wakes up. It's a bright and sunny morning. "Hey, where's Daphne?" asks Fred. From the bed next to his comes Velma's voice "I don't know." "Rikes!" cries Scooby. He jumps in to Shaggy's arms. "Like, what if the Electric Phantom got her?" asks Shaggy. "I hate to say it, but I think he did, let's split up gang," says Fred. ... Scooby and Shaggy are investigating the forest. Suddenly, Scooby starts sniffing the ground. "What do you smell Scooby-Doo?" asks Shaggy. "Food!" cries Scooby. "Like, lead the way Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal!" says Shaggy. Shaggy follows Scooby as he sniffs the ground. Soon, they come to a car. "Inside!" says Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy hop inside the little red unlocked car. They see lots of food. "Let's eat!" says Scooby. "Like, you said it Scoob!" says Shaggy. They start eating. Then Shaggy looks out the window. The car is moving! "Like, Scoob, we're not alone!" says Shaggy. ... Fred and Velma are investigating the forest. They see Grant digging. "Hey Grant," says Fred. "Hello Fred, have you seen Royce?" asks Grant. "No," says Fred. "I think he's sleeping," says Velma. "He must be, he went back to the inn about an hour ago to get some rest," says Grant, "hey, have you kids seen my little red car? There's a map of the forest in it." "No," says Fred. "Oh well," says Grant. ... Scooby and Shaggy are in the car. Daphne is tied up in a seat next to them. The Electric Phantom is driving. Shaggy sees a map. A red X is marked on it. "Where are you taking us?" asks Shaggy. "To where the X marks the spot, where the man buried the money," says the Electric Phantom. "You are the man, you're a fake!" says Daphne. "Reah!" cries Scooby. "So you've found me out!" laughs the Electric Phantom. "Of course when I get the money the Electric Phantom will just go away and I'll never be caught!" "Oh yes you will," says Daphne. She reaches her arms to the steering wheel and turns in. The car is driving towards a bunch of trees and bushes. "Thanks, this is where I wanted to go!" laughs the phantom. He tosses the three shovels and stops the car. Then he says "now dig!" ... Grant, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are talking to each other. Suddenly, Velma snaps her fingers. "Grant, I think I know where the treasure is!" says Velma, "but the Electric Phantom may be there first. Call the police; we need to get over there!" "Okay," says Fred. "Will we walk or drive?" asks Grant. "Drive, we'll take the Mystery Machine," says Velma. ... Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are digging. The Electric Phantom is leaning against the car and resting. "I think his eyes are shut," says Daphne. "Reah, they are!" says Scooby. "What should we do?" asks Shaggy. "Knock him out," says Daphne. She hits the Electric Phantom's arm with a shovel. He falls to the ground. Suddenly, the Mystery Machine drives over. Fred, Velma, Grant, and a policeman get out. "You're just in time," says Daphne, "we just knocked out the phantom before he could make us dig for the money." The Electric Phantom stands up and grabs his arm; he seems to be in pain. "What's wrong with his arm?" asks Grant. "It's broken," says Velma. "Isn't that right Royce?" Velma whips off the mask to reveal Royce. "Yes," says Royce. "Royce, but why?" asks Grant. "Simple," says Royce, "ouch!" "Royce was running out of money just like the man that buried the money here. He said he was going for a rest and took your car keys. He bought an Electric Phantom costume and had hidden it in your car. When he got to the car, he discovered the location of the money. But Daphne saw the Electric Phantom in the car so he had to kidnap her. The next day Royce repeated the process; he pretended to go rest and swiped your car keys. He had Daphne tied up in the car and he was ready to go, but then Scooby and Shaggy came to Royce had to change his plans. He needed to make sure that he could get away with them too, and he did," says Velma. "It's all true," says Royce. The police handcuff him and Royce says "ouch! And I would've gotten away with it... ouch... too if it hadn't been for you... meddling... ouch... kids and your painful dog with a shovel." The police take Royce away. "Is there really money here?" asks Grant. "Of course not," says Daphne, "I bet Royce got it wrong." Grant starts digging and grabs a sack full with money out of a hole. "It all goes to you kids for being so helpful," says Grant. He hands the gang the sack. "We can go get more from Susan!" says Shaggy. "Who's she?" asks Grant. "He's a guy," says Shaggy. The gang laughs. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Electric Phantom Suspects Culprits Locations *Forest Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Classic Capers - The Complete Series